Masquerade Ball
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Zelda is finally 15 years old and is having a party for her birthday. Gannon is mad for he cannot have Link for himself because Link loves Zelda and Dark Link is trying to protect his other self...Sorry my summary sucks but it's a great story
1. Chapter 1 Being Late

Chapter 1: Being Late!

It was a nice hot summer day at the land of Hyrule. Everything was perfect that day, the children were playing on the streets of Hyrule and everyone was celebrating for the princess's birthday. Zelda was now turning 15 and had one more year left before choosing a man to rule with. She had one particular man in mind and it was none other then Link who was at Lon Lon Ranch at this moment.

Zelda felt heartbroken for she did not have a man to dance with at the masquerade ball she was having for her birthday. If Link isn't coming by the time they have to dance Zelda would have to dance with a stranger. She sighed and waved to all her subjects that were yelling and praising the young princess.

Meanwhile at the ranch Link laid in a pile of hay, his hat over his eyes and a piece of hay in his mouth and swung it back and forth inside the horses stable. The door opened and Malon giggled watching the hero resting from a long day of killing goblins and skeleton creeps. She sat by him and picked up his hat, "Hey Link are you sleeping?" she asked.

Link had his eyes closed and yawned having the piece of hay fall off of his mouth, "I was about to."

"Oh, because I just so happened to remember that it was princess's birthday today." She smiled. Links eyes shot opened and got up quickly grabbing his hat, "Oh shoot! I forgot all about that!!! I'm so warped up of trying to defeat Gannon and I forgot all about Zelda!!!" He yelled grabbing Epona. He jumped on top of his beautiful horse riding out of the stable.

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER MALON!!!" He shouted behind him and she giggled thinking Link is funny.

He rode Epona through the glorious field of Hyrule ignoring the monster birds that were trying to attack him. The summer breeze blew through his hair and he nearly lost his hat. Luckily he caught on time and held on to it until he could put it on correctly so it won't fall out.

_I hope Zelda isn't mad at me!_ He thought to himself as Epona rode as fast as she can. He arrived at Hyrule's gates and they came down slowly for Link. He got off of Epona and kissed her head, "Go back to Malon and I'll call you when I need you ok?" he smiled at his horse.

Epona breathed deeply nudging him with her nose. Link laughing giving her some oats he brought. She nayed happily and rode off to the ranch.

Link gave out a deep sigh wiping what ever hay that was on his shirt off. As he went inside the market town a old lady came up to him, "You smell like a farm, why won't you try some perfume that I just made right now? I'll give you a sample." She smiled sweetly. Link nodded and sprayed some perfume on him smelling a lot better then before.

He thanked the old lady and walked threw the crowd. They all gasped and split for the young hero to walk to his princess. "Mi lovely princess I am here at last." Link smiled bowing before his lovely future queen.

"Well it's about time," she said rudely crossing her arms.

"Well, Excuse me princess," he said crossing his arms also.

She laughed and hugged him tightly and he done the same, "I'm so glad you came, I was worried."

"I kind of lost track of time," he said kissing her cheek. Confetti was thrown everywhere and everyone was having a good old time. Everyone except a certain man who was furious at this point of time.

"NO!!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" Gannon snapped banging his large fists on to his large chair in the throne room in the Gerudo Desert. He was so stressed, he wanted Link for himself and no one else but it was impossible with Zelda in the way. He didn't want to kill Zelda because he didn't want his love to be depressed. But his heart was aching so much he would do anything to see his lover. All he could do is see him from afar being happy with Zelda.

He missed his chance and now it is too late. All he can do is watch him be happy. He would be marrying Zelda in a year. He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave out a deep sigh.

From afar Dark Link was spying on Gannon, he squinted his eyes evilly watching every move carefully _If you do anything to make my original sad or hurt you won't see daylight again and I promise you that!_ Dark Link thought himself for he also loved his other self. But truth be told Dark Link rather see his other self happy then having Link all to himself unhappy. He stood high near the roof behind a pillar watching Gannon carefully. He had a perfect view of Gannon's throne room watching every monster and every movement anyone made.

Dark Link's pointed ear twitched back as he heard a loud creek from the huge door open. A small boy ran inside the long throne room and kneeled before Gannon on the hard marble floor. "My lord, Link has entered Hyrule and approached Zelda. They are having a ball for her birthday and Link is the guest of honor." The young boy was out of breath still kneeling down before his master.

Gannon sneered looking at the boy, "Leave…" he said calmly trying to keep his anger from growing. The boy bowed once more leaving the room.

_What are you going to do Gannon?_ Dark Link wondered watching Gannon from above. Gannon then smirked getting up and grabbing his long sword that was next to him. "Go fetch my horse, were having a nice long visit in Hyrule." Gannon grinned evilly.

His minions ran out of the room fetching his horse and came back outside, "Your horse is all set my lord." One of the servants bowed before him. Gannon approached his black horse and jumped on top of it and rode to Hyrule with Dark Link right behind him having a close eye on him.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule, Link was getting ready for the masquerade ball. It was late at night and he was putting on a fine silky dress robe and had a black feathered mask to go with it. His blue eyes seamed bluer from the dark mask and he felt comfortable in his silky dress robe. He walked to the entrance of the ball room waiting for his dearly beloved princess.

Zelda arrived not a moment to soon with a beautiful pink dress and her blonde hair curled slightly that hung in front of her shoulders, she had white gloves on and her mask was pink with pink feathers coming from the sides. She smiled at Link and Link blushed.

"Wow you look great."

"Thank you, same goes to you."

Link put out for Zelda to grab onto and she did. He felt the fine silk of the glove and smiled. The doors opened and everyone that arrived at the ball looked up at the balcony looking at Zelda and Link together. They all gasped at the Zelda's beauty and left space on the middle of the room for them to dance. Link and Zelda walked down the stairs and began to waltz around the room with the music playing beautifully. The whole crowed watching in jealousy wishing they could dance with one of them.

"You look astonishing tonight," Link said smiling at his one and only true love.

"You too, I'm so glad you came so I don't have to dance with a stranger…"

Meanwhile Gannon arrived at the small town of Hyrule yearning to get his evil clutched on Link. Dark Link on the other hand did not approve of this and wanted to stop him right away. As a disguise Dark Link wore a black linen dress robe with a black mask and blood red feathers. He put it on and arrived inside the castle watching over things making sure there were no goblins or monsters to ruin the dance.

People started to go to the middle and danced with their lovely couples. Dark Link came in the dancing circle tapping on Link, his other self. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Link looked at Zelda and she smiled nodding to her love. Link, who didn't even recognize his other self, walked to the punch table to get a drink.

"You are in grave danger my princess," Dark Link began to speak. Zelda stared at him and listened.

"Gannon has arrived and is planning to take over Hyrule again; well I'm not exactly sure what his plans are, but he is here in the market town of Hyrule. I suspect he is going to invade the palace while everyone is here to kill everyone." Dark Link had stopped talking but continued waltzing with the lovely Zelda.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I do not wish for you and Link to be unhappy, I am trying to prevent that from happening so I am warning you know, you may heed my warning know and leave as soon as possible or wait until the last minute and let all your people die…" Dark Link had a serious tone to his voice as he danced around with the music. To people it looked like Light and dark dancing together. Since Dark Link was wearing all black and Zelda was wearing all bright Pink.

Zelda sighed, "What shall I do?"

"I can give the warning to the people try to get them to safety while you go and hide…if you want," he answered. Time was running out for them, and Zelda was not sure what to do either. Does she really want to trust this man? Or was it all a trick to mess up her party. But she better decide quickly for Gannon is coming closer the palace…


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight Dun Dun Dun!

"I can give the warning to the people try to get them to safety while you go and hide…if you want," he answered. Time was running out for them, and Zelda was not sure what to do either. Does she really want to trust this man? Or was it all a trick to mess up her party. But she better decide quickly for Gannon is coming closer the palace…

Chapter 2- The Fight

"They might not believe you, I shall tell them, but if this is all a trick I will have you arrested on the spot," Zelda said sternly. They stopped waltzing and separated as Zelda ran up to the balcony and everyone grew silent.

"People of Hyrule, there is a great danger outside this palace that I wish to warn you about!" Zelda yelled out.

The music died down and everyone started whispering what was going on. "A young man just told me he found Ganon entering the marketplace, a possible invasion might take place."

Everyone gasped and started to panic. Zelda's mother came to her side and looked worried. "Are you sure about this Zelda?" she asked whispering in her ear. Before Zelda could even say a word the entrance doors burst open and Ganon stood there with his evil red eyes looking at all the Hyrulians.

Everyone screamed and started running up the balcony to hide but Ganon's minions blocked the exit. Zelda gasped looking everywhere for Link. Link at was at the punch table unarmed at this point of time.

Ganon gave an evil laugh summoning his sword before him everyone screamed and panicked not knowing what to do. Dark Link went to his other self removing his mask.

"Hello original," Dark Link gave a sinister smile and took out his dark sword.

"What do you want!?" Link asked, "Are you working for Ganon also!?"

"Quite the opposite, I hear to protect you and the princess."

Link looked at him wondering if it was a joke, but he had no other choice but to trust him. Link nodded trusting his other self.

"I don't have a sword with me." Link said.

"Don't worry, ill get your sword. Use mine," Dark Link said handing Link his sword and shield and disappeared in the shadows. Link held the weapons feeling the dark powers going up his arm. The mysterious darkness crawled throughout his body, he felt like a different man at this point of time.

Link went up to Zelda, "You take the citizens and hide!" Link said and he slashed some of the goblins blocking the other exit. Zelda didn't even have to ask the people to leave for they zoomed right to the exit quickly. The room was almost empty only Link, Gannon, a couple of goblins, and Zelda stood in the grand hall.

Link ran up to Ganon ready to strike, he jumped up and swung his sword at Ganon's head, but Ganon quickly blocked the attack with his own sword.

"What are you doing here!?" Link yelled at Ganon.

"I am here to take over Hyrule, and also a certain someone," Ganon stared into Link's blue eyes and gave a mischievous smile.

Link stood there confused, what did he mean "a certain someone"? Link shook the thought off and attacked Ganon, but yet again he blocked it. This went on for several minutes and finally Dark Link showed up.

"Took you long enough!" Link said baking up away from Ganon grabbing his own sword and shield while giving Dark Link back his weapons. Link could no longer feel the darkness inside is body, but only good and power.

"Sorry, your little girlfriend gave me some milk and bread, it was quite delicious." Dark Link said smacking his lips trying to still taste the fresh milk.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Link snapped.

"Well she wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Will you two stop arguing and get pay attention to what's happening!?" Zelda yelled.

Link and Dark Link both looked at Zelda then back at Ganon who just summoned a bunch of monsters.

Link and his opposite were fighting for some time now and were starting to feel weak and tired, but the monsters would not stop coming.

"I don't think I have much in me," Link gasped for air hunched over barely holding his sword let alone shield.

"Me neither," Dark Link replied slumping down to the floor.

"You could just give up now," Ganon said who still had all his energy.

"No….way!" Link snapped.

Link stood up straight and held his sword tight, it felt really heavy for him this time. He went to attack Ganon, but he didn't have the strength he felt something hurting his head the last thing he heard was a young girl scream, he then passed out.

* * *

I do not own these characters.

I hoped you enjoyed it sorry it took so long. But yeah ENJOY! Please review ^_^ I like reviews!

And sorry if you see grammar mistakes, very terrible vocabulary! So dont be complaining because I know a lot of you people can't spell very great either! *has a look out on peoples* lol just enjoy!


End file.
